


How Did We Wake Up With Amnesia?

by ShaymeeReposeMothy, Star4545



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaymeeReposeMothy/pseuds/ShaymeeReposeMothy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: This is posted on wattpad under AwesomePeople4545! This is AN OFFICIAL REPOST/CROSSPOST.-RandomReaderBSBC on wattpad, one half of AwesomePeople4545--Two Girls knew 5SOS before they were famous...





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day for me and my friend, Tsuna. Little did we know what was to happen next. A car crash, and everything seemed to be going by so quickly. Tsuna got into a coma, while I just had a broken arm. That very week a new band started to play on the radio, the song was about underpants or something. But the song, I fell in love with. I soon learned it was called She Looks So Perfect. The band name seemed all so familiar to me. 5 Seconds of Summer was the name.

 

I of course then looked up them up, of course. They looked awfully familiar but I couldn’t place the name with the face. Later that day, I go to the hospital like I do every day for the past 2 and a half months, and I tell Tsuna everything. I also figure I should play her the song that constantly played on the Australian radio station.

One night in particular was the scariest experience ever. More than the car crash. I get a call in the middle of the night and I knew something… something was up. The doctor’s told me to come straight away, there was something wrong with Tsuna. I get there and end up waiting two hours before one doctor comes out and call my name.

“Ebony Blake?” The doctor calls. I stare up from my hands.

“Why did you call me here in the middle of the freakin night?” I wanted to shout, but since I was in a hospital I found that inappropriate. 

“She has woken up… she hasn’t done much, but her eyes are open.” I couldn’t believe it. She was awake, living, alive. Tsuna Fire has been my best friend since birth, if I lost her, I wouldn’t know what to do. Sure, she lived with me since her parents died. I’m just glad she’s here.

“Can I visit her?” The doctor nods, showing me to her room.

I could see her in the hospital bed, in that hospital gown like she is every day, but today seemed different. Like those long days visiting her didn’t matter, like I never saw her in the hospital because it seemed like a shock seeing her hooked up to all those machines. Just a few months ago, she was the girl that was always playing guitar and constantly talked to her boyfriend, Michael on Skype. Since then I’ve shut myself out from those boys I used to know, I don’t know why, but it didn’t feel right to talk with them. I haven’t even talked to my brother in what seems ever. He’s probably worried. Tsuna’s brother is probably worried. Okay, maybe I should have called.

I was woken out of my daydream by Tsuna’s phone ringing. It was right on the nightstand next to the bed. I quickly look over to the phone. Michael’s photo and contact name pops up on the screen. No! This can’t be happening. I had completely shut them out of my life, and now I might have to pick up Tsuna’s stupid phone. I give it enough time before it goes to message and then my phone starts to ring. I get it out of my pocket, Luke, my brother was calling. I would pick it up, so I do.

“Hello my big brother.” I say over the phone.

“Where have you been? You haven’t called in like forever.” There was some shuffling over the phone and some fighting.

“Hey, Ebs. Tell Tsuna to please pick up her phone. She hasn’t called me or anything. I quite miss her.” Michael says, I could hear the sadness and longing in his voice. I heard some ‘give the phone to me’ or other conversations.

“Sorry, Ebony. So, how’s life in Australia?” I shrug but then realise he can’t actually see me.

“Alright, I guess. How’s tour going for you guys?” Luke laughs.

“Amazing. Next time we’re in Australia I’m going to drag you to a show.” I sigh, Luke wanted Tsuna and I to come on tour, but High School was just starting and my mum wouldn’t let us anyway. She says that we should go to school and not just drop out like my brother and his friends.

“Fine, fine. But it can’t be on a school night.” Luke laughs again and I heard some commotion in the background. “When are you guys coming back home anyway?”

 

“‘Bout a week. We have two shows and then we get to stay and have break for awhile.” I couldn’t help the smile on my face. I sure did miss Luke and his crazy friends. Especially Ashton, I’ve had a crush on him for awhile, but he’s way older than me and plus Luke would never let me date one of his friends. Tsuna is an exception, but I’m Luke’s actual sister, he would kill me. Speaking of, if Tsuna isn’t all better, I’ll get killed. How will explain this situation to them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony just doesn't react to Tsuna regaining her voice

“Are you excited than? Your big bro is coming home!” He says and I cheer with fake enthusiasm. I look over to the door to see the doctor waiting for what I’m guessing is me.

 

“Look, Luke, I have to go.” I quickly hang up before he could say anything. The doctor comes into the room. I stare at him for about five seconds before switching my glance over to Tsuna. She looked as if she was blinking, but all the rest of her was completely still. I’m ninety percent sure she can hear me though.

 

“Who were you talking to?” I shrug, not wanting to answer. Don’t get me wrong, I love Luke but right now, trust me I wanted him here with me, but I was scared out of my life. I didn’t want him to find out.

 

“Is she going to be okay… in like a week.” The doctor then nods.

 

“Possibly, but she may wake up with Amnesia.” I nod. I hoped she would be. I think she would be. I’m just scared Michael is going to come here, and she won’t remember him, and oh god.

-

In a weeks time, Tsuna was back at home, everything was fine, but she wouldn’t talk. I did not know if she had Amnesia, but the way she walked (MAYBE ITS THE WAY SHE WALKED) around the house, I knew she wasn’t fine at all. I hoped she would talk though before Michael came. They were supposed to arrive tomorrow, and Michael will be devastated if when we met them at the airport, she won’t kiss him. Michael has been waiting a long time to see his girl again (ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I SAW YOU BACK ON SKARO).

 

It was night time. I was in my bed and Tsuna was in her bed across the room. Everything felt kinda normal.

 

“You have a boyfriend.” I say out of nowhere. “His name’s Michael Clifford. He’s in a band with my brother. They are coming home tomorrow from their tour.”

 

“That’s cool.” I heard her mumble. “Is he a good kisser?”

 

“I wouldn’t know.” I reply.

 

“He is cute?” I reach over to my phone and pull up a photo that was taken six of us before they left. I go out of bed and show her the photo, pointing to which one is Michael. “Oh, he’s cute. Real cute. Which one is your brother?” I point to Luke. “That’s cool. What instrument does Michael play?”

 

“Guitar, he’s really good too.” I go back to my bed, making myself comfortable. I couldn’t wait to see them again. Thing is that now I will have to contain myself.

-

Tsuna and I were waiting at the airport. Of course, we were early. I tried to tell Tsuna about everything. How long her and Michael have been dating and everything I knew about their relationship. She said she couldn’t wait to meet him. But I didn’t just tell her about Michael, I told her about everything. I couldn’t believe she woke up with Amnesia. Soon enough people started to pile out of the portal (tunnel to the plane). Soon enough I saw Mikey’s colored hair. Tsuna stands up with me and I run over to my brother. His arms soon take me into his embrace. I missed him and I didn’t realise I was crying.

 

“I missed you so much.” Luke says, kissing the top of my head. “I worry ‘bout you, you know.” I nod into his shoulder.

 

After a while, I look over to Tsuna. Her and Michael were talking, she had a confused look on her face. Michael had Tsuna held close to him. He acted as if he hasn’t seen her in a million years. It must be hard to leave his girlfriend of two years to go on tour. And I never really thought about Tsuna in all of this. When they left, she must’ve been devastated, then again her and Michael talked, like, everyday. But then everything changed.

 

Michael then tries to lean in, and Tsuna moves away. There was a look of hurt on Michael’s face. That’s when we start to walk to the terminals to get their luggage. Luke still was holding on to my hand. Tsuna and Michael were walking next to each other, and honestly, Tsuna looked like a lost puppy. I look behind me and Ashton and Calum were talking. Dang, did Ash look cute. I wish he wasn’t older than me.

 

“Hey, you okay?” I nod. Luke squeezes my hand, then lets go so he could get his luggage. The other boys do so as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna gets a little too sugar crazed at night.. And Ebony tells Luke what happened.

Luke, Tsuna, and I all arrive back at the house in no time. We already dropped the rest of the boys back at their houses so they could see their families. Our mom was so happy to see Luke, she was, like, crying. Happy tears, of course. I felt like Luke couldn’t believe he was home. He kept saying that nothing changed and he missed Australia.

It was nighttime. Tsuna had already gone to bed and I was hanging with Luke in our living room. We were watching some movie on tv. It felt good to have him back. My head was on his shoulder. Alot of the fans used to think we were dating because we were always so close, and he would kiss my head and stuff.

“What you thinkin ‘bout, Ebs?” I didn’t really realize I was in my own little world.

“You.” Luke runs a hand through his quiffed hair. “Can I tell you about something that happened while you were away?” Luke slowly nods.

“You didn’t do drugs, did you?” I quickly shake my head. “Oh good.”

“Um… Tsuna and I were in an accident…” Luke sits up. “A car accident. We’re both okay, but Tsuna was in a coma for about 2 and a half months. A-And when she woke up, she had amnesia.”

“Is that why she didn’t let Michael kiss her?” I nod. Luke’s eyes widen. “I-I… Why didn’t you call me, or Michael! That’s his girlfriend for crying out loud! Is that why you didn’t talk to us?” I nod again. “Well, nice to know I’m loved.”

“I’m so sorry, Lukey. It’s just you were on tour, and living your dream. I didn’t need you to come home for this small thing. Look, Tsuna’s fine. Her doctor said she might be able to regain her memory.” Luke had his head in his hands.

“Oh god. We have to tell Michael. Oh jeez. I’m going to call him now.” It was my turn for my eyes to widen.

“No! No! No! We wait until Tsuna wants to tell him herself.” Luke rolls his eyes. 

“Tell who what?” Tsuna says while coming down the stairs, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Nothing, Tsuna.” I say, trying to get her to not worry.

“I don’t believe that.” Tsuna says with a closed eye smile, looking kinda creepy.

“Ebs, you two should go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning.” Luke tries to compromise.

“RAWR I AIN’T GONNA GO TO BED! NO JIMMY PROTESTED!” Tsuna yells before rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. “I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND JUMP AROUND UNTIL WE SEE THE SUN” Tsuna screams, jumping up and running around while jumping.

“Someone is full of energy. And that’s saying much for a guy that is terribly jet lagged.

“I might have had a bag of Sweet tart Jelly Beans..” Tsuna says while rubbing the back of her head “And maybe a can of Mountain Dew…. Heh…”

“You know that is really unhealthy before bed.” I say, trying to drag Tsuna to her room.

“IT AIN’T NO PARTY LIKE A TIMELORD PARTY” Tsuna shouts.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get you to bed before you crash.” I say and of course Luke is being no help at all.

“SINCE YOU BEEN GONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” Tsuna exclaims “And I ain’t gonna crash because I’m a NIGHT OWLLLL” Tsuna say derpily.

“Have you ever had a sugar high before? You crash right after. And your doctor said you shouldn’t be eating a lot of sugar anyway.” I say, getting into my pajamas and I was hoping I could fall asleep before she eats anymore sugar.

“ITS A BIRDDDDDDDDDD” Tsuna says while throwing a pillow at me “And no dip Sherlock” I get into my bed. Putting my pillow over my head to block out the loud noise.

“PILLOW FIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Just kidding. MOVIE TIME!” Tsuna screams before running towards the wardrobe “I’M OFF TO FIND NARNIA!”

She then yanks open the wardrobe door “IS THIS THE WAY TO NARNIA?!?!”

“Why can’t the world let me sleep?” I say, tiredly.

“I think I see-” Tsuna starts before face planting on to the wardrobe floor and falling asleep.

“THANK GOD.” I say, quickly falling asleep.

“Potatoes and carrots…. AND NANDOS.” Tsuna mumbles in her sleep.

~~  
Yeah.. A LOT of randomness XD

~Candy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Michael get into a fight after she tells him what happened... He ends up getting together with one of Tsuna's enemies, Amelin Dust. they also attend a 5SOS concert

I wake up to the sound of screams. I recognized one of the voices of Tsuna and I didn’t know who was the other voice. I look over to the clock. The time 9:30 flashed. My parents would be at work by this hour. I rub my eyes as I walk downstairs to see Michael and Tsuna yelling at each other. Michael’s face was red with anger, and Tsuna had tears streaming down her face.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!” Michael yells, directly at me.

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting to confronted this early in the morning.” I say, yawning.

“I was her boyfriend for christ’s sake.” Was… Oh no! Oh no! They just can’t break up now. They were my OTP. Other than myself and Ashton.

“I’m sorry. I just, things were crazy and I-” Michael cut me off. 

“That still doesn’t explain a thing. I tried calling. I got so worried she moved on or something.”

“I WOKE UP WITH AMNESIA.” Tsuna yells, replying to Michael.

“Calm down. I wasn’t finished.” I see Tsuna roll her eyes. I have never actually seen Michael and Tsuna fight before. They were always in such love. But now they were fighting, a sight I never, ever wanted to see.

“PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING! YOU TWO WERE IN LOVE. YOU STILL ARE. JUST DON’T BREAK UP. YOU’LL GET THROUGH THIS!” I say through their bickering. Michael rolls his eyes.

“I think she’s right, Michael.” Tsuna says, trying to reason.

“What the heck do you know? You don’t even remember.” Michael says, sitting down on the couch.

“B-but…” Tsuna starts before running upstairs.

“She still loves you, Michael.” I say, before running back upstairs.

 

(Tsuna’s POV)

“THAT FAUQING BAKA!” I scream to Ebony once we were up in our room.

“Look, I know you are upset, but I know Michael would do anything for you…” I shake my head. Why couldn’t Ebony just get this through her head.

“Michael and I just don’t seem to be working anymore. He wants to continue a relationship that I don’t even remember, and I just feel like we should start over.” I could Ebony was upset, she was always happy seeing Michael and I together.

“Why can’t you two just work it out.” She whines.

“Because Michael is being stupid. He’ll probably try to get me back tomorrow.” Yet that wasn’t the case.

A week later and all he’s done is ignore me and get a new girlfriend.Her name was Amelin Dust and she has been my mortal enemy since the first grade. I hated her with a passion. But Michael seems to be in love with her, so… BUT I THINK SHE’S A WITCH

Tonight was the night where we would go to one of 5sos’ concerts. But of course, That WITCH Miss Amelin Dust is coming with us.The whole car ride to the arena was her and Michael kissing. I hid in Calum’s shoulder.

I sent out a quick tweet on my twitter:

@FoxFire: You never know how much Waking Up With Amnesia can really affect you until you see your ex-boyfriend kissing your worst enemy right in front of you. @Michael5sos @AmeDust

I heard Michael’s phone buzz with the notification. I didn’t even feel all that bad about it either. He hurt me, so this is just revenge. Or maybe just jealousy. I still just wanted Michael for myself and only myself… because I love him. I wished I could remember everything, but i wouldn’t be able to. I would recall my memories in small parts. Just one memory, and maybe I could get him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUNA GETS HER MEMORY BACK DURING AMNESIA OF ALL SONGS.  
> Amelin gets kicked 'off'

It was in the middle of Amnesia, when I started to get a headache. Ebony was up and dancing, and I felt the need to sit down and try to get this headache to go away. Luke was singing and I kinda… just… remembered. A memory of Michael and I on his bed and he was singing me a song, that was the day he asked me to be his boyfriend. I stare up at Michael. He looked kinda sad and was staring at the ground.

I quickly pulled out my phone again and typed a Tweet:

@FoxFire: @Michael5SOS I remember….. that day… the day when one of the best things ever happened to me. Gomenasai*…..

It seemed as if, after that, the concert lasted forever. They were great, but all I wanted to do was cuddle up with Michael and watch The Avengers. But I knew that wouldn’t happen because he’s still with Amelin.. My phone went off, signaling a direct message

@AmeDust: @FoxFire Too bad. He’s mine now. You had your chance. It’s my chance now.

I look over to the snickering girl. I never in my lifetime wanted to hurt someone as much as I want to hurt her right now. I see Michael and the other boys walk out to the car, sweaty and such. I wouldn’t think that Michael had actually seen the tweet, but if he did, he surely would have made a comment by now.

I see Amelin with her big designer purse and she was digging around for something inside. I roll my eyes. Michael gives her a kiss, and she shoots a smirk one direction (Ba dum tussssssssss) , which was pointed at me. Her and Michael start to kiss like they did on the way here. Luke and Ebony were talking about brother - sister things, plus I was too awkward to talk to the others.

“Soooooooo did anyone see any tweets?” I ask, out of the blue.

“No..” The boys reply, while looking around for their phones “WAIT! Where’s our phones!??!?!?!?????????????”

“Oh, I took them so you guys won’t forget them at the arena.” Amelin says digging through her purse and getting the phones.

I see Ashton kiss it and immediately starts to make an Instagram video. I laugh at all the takes he has to do because Calum kept telling him not to film. Luke and Ebony had now fallen asleep, as most people in the car have. So it was just me and Michael. The silence was definitely awkward.

“So…” He says. He wasn’t even looking at me.

“How’s life?” I ask. He shrugs.

“Weird, since you aren’t my girlfriend anymore.” I dated Michael for two years.

“Well maybe if you checked your twitter feed you would find out something interesting.” I say before staring at the floor. I see Michael go on his phone, and blue light fills the car.

“Y-You remember?” I slowly nod. “Oh, that’s great.” i nod again. I hear Amelin stir.  
“Don’t believe her! She’s just trying to make you believe her so you would break up with me!” Amelin shouts. Michael looks between me and Amelin.

“How did I ask you to be my girlfriend?” Michael asks.

“You wrote me a song.” Tsuna says. Michael looks at me then Amelin. I hoped he believed me.

“Do you remember what the song was called?” Michael asks, longing in his voice.

“The Only Reason, and you played it on your beat up guitar.” Michael eyes widened. He looks at me, and all I wanted to do was kiss him. He climbs over Amelin and sits down next to me, pushing Calum down to the floor of the car. I hear a groan. Michael pulls me close to him whispering an,

“I love you…” In my ear. I really couldn’t be mad at Michael. He kisses my cheek, and I giggle.

“Love you too…” I whisper back. His lips touch mine, and everything just feels right. I hear Amelin gag.

“He’s still my boyfriend, get your own.” Amelin says. Michael rolls his eyes.

“We’re done, Amelin. Tsuna has her memory back.” We pull into the driveway of my house, and Amelin storms out. Michael and I laugh, it felt good to have him like me again.

We wake the others up. It took awhile to wake up Ashton, but eventually I did. We all go to our designated houses, and I go with Michael to his. Our arms were swinging, with intertwined hands.

==========

*Gomenasai: Sorry in Japanese

~


	6. Flashback from Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK TO A CUTE SHIP SAIL MOMENT? Michael and Tsuna become a ship!

(Flashback in Michael's POV)

"Hey Tsuna! Come here for a sec!" I yell downstairs to Tsuna

"Just a moment! Lemme finish talking to Ni!" Tsuna yells back

"Okay! Tell Niall I said hi!" I yell back again, hearing Tsuna laugh before she yells back

"Niall says hi too!"

"I'll never get why you guys always yell back and forth from different places.. It's almost like you two are a couple!" I hear Niall saying through the Skype call downstairs before he laughs

"Yeah... I wonder. Well, I'll call you back later Ni! Good luck on your concert! See ya!" Tsuna says before hanging up and coming upstairs

"Whatttttttttttttt" Tsuna says while laughing slightly

"You'll see in a moment!" I respond while grabbing my old beat-up guitar and sitting down on the bed

"What did you need me for?" Tsuna asks as she leans against the door frame

"I want to show you something." I say

"Okay~" Tsuna grins and sits down next to me

"It's a song I wrote." I explain

"Awesome~" Tsuna says before I start the intro for The Only Reason

"Don't talk, let me think it over

How we gonna fix this?

How we gonna undo all the pain?

Tell me, is it even worth it?

Looking for a straight line

Taking back the time we can't replace

All the crossed wires,

Just making us tired

Is it too late to bring us back to life?

When I close my eyes and try to sleep

I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe

You're the reason, the only reason

Even though my dizzy head is numb,

I swear my heart is never giving up

You're the reason, the only reason

I feel you burning under my skin

I swear I see you shining

Brighter than the flame inside your eyes

Bitter words spoken,

Everything broken

It's never too late to bring us back to life

When I close my eyes and try to sleep

I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe

You're the reason, the only reason

Even though my dizzy head is numb,

I swear my heart is never giving up

You're the reason, the only reason

Oh, oh, oh, only reason, the only reason

Oh, oh, oh, only reason, the only reason

Don't talk, let me think it over

How we gonna fix this?

How we gonna undo all the pain?

When I close my eyes and try to sleep

I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe

You're the reason, the only reason

Even though my dizzy head is numb,

I swear my heart is never giving up

You're the reason, the only reason

When I close my eyes and try to sleep

I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe

You're the reason, the only reason

Even though my dizzy head is numb,

I swear my heart is never giving up

You're the reason, the only reason"

I finish singing and I look up at Tsuna's face to see her crying in happiness

"Tsuna, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, setting my guitar down

"Yes!" Tsuna responds before glomping* me, and knocking me down

"I guess we should probably tell your brother right?" I ask Tsuna, hugging her

"Yeah, and then the fans too right?" Tsuna asks while smiling

"It's up to you." I respond

"I guess we should tell my brother and the rest of his band and the rest of your band for sure. But you choose if we tell the fans." Tsuna responds while smiling and I start to pull out my phone

"How about a picture for the fans?" I suggest while opening up the Twitter app and going into the post menu

"Sure!" Tsuna says while I hold up my phone camera

"Say Cheese for the camera~" I say while snapping a picture of Tsuna and I.

@Michael5SOS: My lovely girlfriend, @FoxFire and I after I just asked her to be my Only Reason. : )

"There we go. I tweeted it." I say after tagging Tsuna in the post and hitting the Tweet button.

"Awesome~" Tsuna says while retweeting, favoring, and sharing the tweet.

@NiallOfficial: So happy for you two! Good luck and have a happy time @Michael5SOS and @FoxFire. Don't hurt my sister Michael. I know you wouldn't ever intend to though. XD

@MicunaShipper: FINALLY! You guys look so cute together! Totally my OTP #Finally #Micuna4ever

@Luke5SOS: Congratz @Michael5SOS @FoxFire

@Calum5SOS: I agree with Luke! Congratz guys!

@Ashton5SOS: Awesome! And I agree with the rest of the band. Congratz!

@Louis_Tomlinson: Congratz guys! @Michael5SOS and @FoxFire You guys make a great couple!

@Real_Liam_Payne: Congratulations. Don't tell the others this, but we were hoping that you two would get together soon.

@zaynmailk: That's awesome to hear! Have a good time as a couple!

@Harry_Styles: Congratz! @Michael5SOS and @FoxFire don't forget us!

@FoxFire: Wow. Such a flood of notifications. XD lol. But seriously, IT'S A FLOOD OF NOTIFICATIONS. :P

@Michael5SOS: @NiallOfficial @MicunaShipper @Luke5SOS @Calum5SOS @Ashton5SOS @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @zayn,malik @Harry_Styles thanks guys! And don't worry, we won't forget you. We promise.

@Ebony_Blake: Congratz to my sister from another mother. @Michael5SOS Don't hurt her. Or you'll have me to deal with.

@Michael5SOS: @Ebony_Blake I understand. :P

"Well that WAS a huge FLOOD of notifications wasn't it?" Tsuna asks while laughing.

~ Sorry for the wait guys ~


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the 4 month disappearance! Both Emmy and I have been busy with a few things. But we are currently working on Chapter 8 for the 100 reads celebration! I can literally just look over at Emmy's screen and see the words being typed xD

 

~

(Tsuna's POV)

We walk into Michael's house. I missed it here. The endless movie nights, and Tumblr nights. We would blare Fall Out Boy and All Time Low on Michael's speakers in his room. I guessed that what we would do tonight. Just hang out in each arms. I loved it. Michael loved it.

We go to his room,and lie on his bed. He gets his guitar and starts playing Wamesia (Amnesia XD). I smile. This is why I loved going over Michael's house. I sing along with Michael, our voices matching in harmony.

"I love you so much." He says to me once the song is over.

"I love you too, Mikey." Michael kisses my head. I kiss his cheek. And somehow that escalated to kissing.

Third Person POV

Meanwhile in the Hemmings household, was everyone else. They were just watching movies and stuff. Ebony and Ashton were sitting undoubtedly close, and their hands kept touching in the popcorn bowl. It was all going well for Ebony until reality had to ruin it and remind her that Ashton was much too old for her.

Luke seemed to realize that his sister was the literally heart eyed emoji that night, and when everyone left, he decided to confront her about it. They were both sitting on the couch. Ebony's head lying on Luke's shoulder.

"So, I noticed that you had heart eyes whilst looking at a certain bandmate..." Ebony blushed. "You like him or something, because Ashton is way too-"

"Yeah I know, Luke. Stop stating the obvious." Ebony says.

"He thinks you're cute," Ebony smiles. "But Ash is just a little bit out of your limit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony and Ashton sail their ship!  
> The boys and girls get invited to Tsuna's brother's band's concert!

100 READS CELEBRATION! h3h3h3h. ~Candy FROM WATTPAD READS

==

#TriggerWarning - Cursing.

(couldn't help using the reference~ -Candy)

==

Ebony sighs, of course he older brother was right, and of course, she had to deal with the obvious statement that she would never get Ashton, and she watches as Tsuna goes and frolics around with Michael. It was just Michael and Tsuna, and everything else seemed so oblivious to them, and it annoyed Ebony. Why was Tsuna's life so much better than her own. But she soon realizes, that this was only one instance that Tsuna's life was so much better. Yet still Ebony envied her.

"Someone's peanut butter and jelly." Luke whispers in Ebony's ear, as they were all hanging out. They were playing Just Dance, and Calum was totally beating Ashton. Which was pretty funny, because Ashton kept getting incredibly mad. Yet Michael and Tsuna were being incredibly touchy whilst making out.

"Stop! They might hear you!" Luke rolls his eyes, there is no way the couple could hear Luke's small whisper, with the yells and screams coming from the two boys competitively playing Just Dance.

"FUCK! CALUM STOP BEATING ME! HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT OUR SONG?!" Calum shrugs, while moving to the beat of She Looks so Perfect.

"I'm was just born talented, I guess." And turning the jump, Ashton falls, in a fit of laughter, while Calum continues to dance, which he was totally nailing by the way. Ebony quickly gets up, and runs over to her crush. Luke scoffs, no being able to believe how fast his sister was to attend to a barely hurt Ashton.

"You okay." Ashton was still giggling, which makes Ebony laugh as well. Their faces were so close, and Ebony's hands were on top of Ashton's. They were stuck in their own little world, but did that really matter, was it that bad.

"Yeah, of course. You have really pretty eyes..." Ebony blushes, unaware of her brother, and Calum being able to hear. The couple were still invested in one another.

"Thanks, you have a nice smile." The two were as red as tomatoes, and of course Michael sees, and immediately starts to make fun of them.

"You guys are as red as-"

"Shut the fuck up, Clifford. You have no room to comment." Michael rolls his eyes, and goes back to kissing his girlfriend.

"Jesus, take a break." Calum says. "Cause Michael is mine."

"NO! He is mine!" Tsuna starts to fight over Michael with Calum. Everyone knows that Malum was real, so it was a true argument.

Meanwhile Ebony, and Ashton were in the kitchen, they kind of just left Luke in the middle of a fight, yet Luke was outside the door, eavesdropping on his sister and Ashton's conversation, because he could, and that was his sister. She was too young to have a boyfriend. "I wanna talk..." Ashton says, grabbing a banana to eat.

"About?" Ebony acts like she doesn't know, yet she does. Of course she does, and so does Luke, who gasps, and wants to run in, and intervene, but he knew he shouldn't because no matter what, he would have to be okay, but that doesn't mean that if Ashton even lays a finger on-

"Us." Ashton grabs Ebony's hands. "I just, don't know if it will work out or not. Luke is like my best mate, and I don't want to hurt his sister." Luke rolls his eyes, mumbling an 'I knew I am his favorite' because, Lashton.

"But you're hurting me, by not being with me, or giving me a chance." Ebony says, trying to move away. So it was now Luke who felt guilt.

"Do you know how hard long distance is? When I go back on tour, it'll be so hard. I don't want to... I would hate to see you upset, because of the fan's hate, or the long distance. A-And I don't want our little world to crumble at our feet if I go."

"Did you just-"

"Yes." The two laugh. "It was worth the incredibly cheesy moment though."

"Yeah." The two share an awkward moment, before Ashton's lips meet Ebony's.

"IT BECAME CANON!!!" Tsuna shrieks from the kitchen door before dashing off somewhere, most likely to her shipping wall. Luke watches, his face surprised, yet he knew it would happen.

"You're lips are soft." Ebony comments.

"I could get used to this..."

"I would try the relationship thing, if you want to." Ebony says.

"Sure... Let's."

It was later that day, and Luke finally decides to confront Ashton, about the moment shared in the kitchen. He was uncertain on how to bring it up. It would probably end up in a jumble of confused words. He sees Ashton, and taps on his band mate's shoulder.

"Hey, I saw you kissing Ebony." Ashton's cheeks turn a bright pink.

"Listen, if you don't want me dating her, I understand, you are her brother." Luke shakes his head.

"You can date her, but don't hurt her, or I'll-" Ashton nods.

"Alright, Lukey. I'll take care of her, don't you worry."

=Timeskip to 2 weeks later, 1 day before the concert.=

"Yeah, of course. I'll see if they want to come." Michael says after hanging up the phone call with Niall, Tsuna's brother.

"Hey Ashton! Come over here for a second." He says, too lazy to actually walk two feet to talk to his band mate. Ashton comes over, lying on top of Michael. "Dude, get off me."

"NO!" Ashton laughs his crazy teen girl laugh, and Michael tries to push the heavy boy off, but Ashton was too strong.

"Fine. So, I was just talking to Niall, and they have a concert here tomorrow night, wanna bring the girls on a double date?" Ashton shrugs.

"I guess, kinda scared Ebony will leave me for Harry though." Ashton says, pouting.

"She won't." Ashton rolls his eyes.

Michael was still lounging around lazily for the rest of the day. He sighs, Tsuna was out now with Ebony buying outfits for the next night, and Michael was left alone with Luke, as the two rhythm parts of their band had gone off to record some for their new album. Luke and Michael, of course, had a love hate relationship, and sometimes, like today, Luke was being plain annoying. Of course, not actually, but Michael liked to pretend like the blue eyed boy was making him annoyed. But, Luke was only being annoying to annoy Michael. It all just kind of worked.

Luke comes up to Michael, suggesting to play fifa, which Michael agrees to. The whole time, Luke kept purposely messing Michael up, which the two just laughed off, until the two girls came back, and Tsuna walks over to Michael, and pulls him into a messy kiss. Luke sees his sister, standing there looking around for Ashton, because they were in their honeymoon phase, where they could barely be without each other for two seconds.

Luke goes over to his sister, pulling her into a hug. Ebony smiles, she felt like she hasn't been with Luke in like forever, because she has always been with Ashton. And, frankly, even though Luke was only few steps away, she couldn't have felt farther away from him. Her own brother, seeming even more far away, even from when he was on tour. So far away. It felt like she hasn't seen him in years. Luke felt like that too, him and Calum have been left in the dust, and are now surrounded by couples, and Luke hated it so much.

"So how's you and Ashton?" Luke asks, as they lie on Ebony's bed.

"Great, really, really good." Luke ruffles Ebony's hair, he loved his little sister, and he was glad she was happy. It was comfortable silence that came over them. Ebony was glad Luke was okay with her dating Ashton, because, like Tsuna and Michael, they were a good couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CONCERT. The boys of 5SOS open!

Tsuna looks around the stadium in confusion "Mikey.. Why are we here again?"

"To see One Direction...duh." Michael says, in an obvious tone.  
"WAT" Ebony asks as the lights dim  
"HELLOOOO EVERYBODY! LUKE AND CALUM HERE!" Luke grins, shouting into the mic

"We're just gonna ask Ashton and Michael to come up, along with their lovely shipped pair." Calum laughs, pointing to the four in the front

Michael laughs "Really Cal?" He asks as he climbs up onto the stage with Ashton

"Eb, why dey do dis?" Tsuna asks, laughing quietly.

"I don't know -" She starts

"MAGIC CARPET ITS GOTTA BE" Tsuna grins

"YO TSUNA AND EBONY GET YOU BUTTS ON THE STAGE YA IDJITS!" Niall shouts from backstage.

Michael and Ashton start laughing, helping the girls on stage

"LOVE YOU TOO BRO." Tsuna shouts back.

"NOW OUR FIRST SONG IS-"

"THE ONLY REASON" Michael interrupts

"NO CARRY ON WAYWARD SON!" Tsuna protests, stomping her foot with a grin [she's wearing a flannel I think xD]

"THAT'S NOT EVEN OUR SONG!"

"SO WHAT. YOU GUYS DO COVERS SOMETIMES."

"But fine, only because my girlfriend says..." Michael says, starting to play the beginning chords.

Tsuna grins "I STAY UP TOO LATE! I'VE GOT THE MARK OF CAIN! THATS WHAT SAM WOULD SAY YEAH THATS WHAT CAS WOULD SAY YEAHH" She jokes "just kidding~ CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SONNNNNNNNNNN THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE"

"YO. WE SHOULD PERFORM AN ORIGINAL SONG!" Calum interrupts, starting the chords for What I Like About You

"Alright." Ashton chuckles

"Fine by me." Luke pipes up, Michael nodding

"Aww mannn" Tsuna pouts, puffing out her cheeks and scuttling like a crab off stage towards her brother

"Have funn" Ebony laughs, walking off stage.


End file.
